


You are my whole world

by Just_your_casual_nerd



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - The Good Place (TV) Fusion, Demons, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Pain, The Good Place (TV) References, The Good Place (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_your_casual_nerd/pseuds/Just_your_casual_nerd
Summary: Michael's in love with Eleanor and he try's to hide it
Relationships: Michael (The Good Place)/Eleanor Shellstrop
Kudos: 30





	You are my whole world

Michael used too love pain, he would relish in it. Now? Now he hates it, despises it. He hates the fealing he gets when he see's Eleanor with Chidi. He hates the feeling of pain that manifest in himself when he sees them together, in love, and laughing with eachother. And he knows he shouldn't feel this pain when he see's them together. He's supposed to be happy for them. After all, they are his friends and he always wants what's best them. 

-

The pain started a few months back. Its reboot #802 and he was somewhat starting to become better. He was taking his philosophy classes with Chidi and Eleanor. He was somewhat starting to understand what "being" a human is supposed to be like. To put it simply, he's learning all the stupid garbage that is human life. And he, not to be to savay, was starting to get a handle on what "human emotions" are. That is, until he started feeling pain. 

Every single time he would see them together, kissing, laughing, joking around and, loving eachother, he felt pain. All he can feel is this pain inside him that grows with every passing day when he see's her happy with him. And, for the love of all things unholy, he doesnt understand why. 

And for a while, after reading all the books, watching all the movies and youtube videos, he comes to understanding why he feels the pain. 

Its because he's in love. He's in love with Eleanor Shellstrop. 

And after all these reboots, after all this time spent with her. He shouldn't have been as shocked as he was. For so long and for so many Jeremy Bearimy's his whole existence has revolved around her. Around Eleanor. Every reboot, everytime, it all revolves around her. Torturing her, playing her, befriending her......loving her. His life is her. 

And what pains Michael the most is that he will never be able to express his love for her. Why should he? He's only going to get rejected, hurt, looked at as a freak. She wouldnt love him anyway, he's a demon. Why would any self respecting human ever love a demon like him. It's not possible, no matter how many reboots, no matter how many lives she has lived, she will never love him. 

And that pains Michael. So when he finally realized that he was in love with a Eleanor, Michael made the choice to distance himself from her. Of course he would stay and do the philosophy classes, and occasionally when all the humans were together he would be there with them and hangout. But other than that, he would try and stay away from Eleanor. He tried to limit the time he was around her so he wouldnt feel as much pain when he was with her. 

And for awhile, his plan worked. After philosophy class he would then quickly return to his office and write fake torture reports while watching the tv show Friends for as long as he could. Occasionally, he would go out and walk around his fake neighborhood, checking in on people. He'd go to the lake and watch the birds fly around and sometimes he'd hike to the mountains so he could feel the wind through his hair while he looked out across his little world. Michael was content with his, after all he's been alone for most of his life so it was rather easy for him to distance himself from the others. 

Of course occasionally, Michael would get the strange looks from his friends, especially Eleanor when he said he couldn't hang out with them. Sometimes even Janet would look at him funny when he was trying to distance himself. 

And at times when he was out late at night and he'd be walking by himself, he could feel eyes on him, watching him.   
He didnt let it bother him though, he was ok, everything was going to workout and he was going to be just fine. That was, until one night when he was in his office making fake torture reports when Eleanor stormed her way into his office. 

"Ok bud, we need to talk." She said as she locked the door and advanced to his desk. 

"What's the matter Eleanor?" Michael said as he set his pen down and looked up to her. 

"You've been avoiding us. Everytime we ask you to stay or do something fun you always say that your "too busy" What gives man?" As Eleanor said this her piercing blues eyes filled with concern as she sat down on the chair near his desk. 

Michael's face fell with concern and a little bit of panic as he looked at her. 

"No, honestly I have been really busy. I have all these fake torture reports that I have to write, and you know how well Vicky looks over these. I have to really try and make them "realistic." 

"Bullshirt" 

Michael was expecting this, he new she wouldnt by what he said. But he had to at least try and lie to her, hoping she would just leave it at that. 

"Honestly Eleanor, I really have been busy writ-"

"Dont lie to me Michael." Eleanor said as she cut into him. "We're friends and friends trust eachother and dont lie to eachother. So, what the fork is going on?" Eleanor said this with so much ferocity that stunned Michael, he didnt know what to say. 

So, they sat there, looking at each other, no one talking. Eleanor looked determined to understand why Michael was distancing himself from them and Michael was trying to figure out what to say that wouldnt hurt her. And after a few minutes of silence Eleanor opend her mouth and asked him a question. 

"Is the reason your distancing yourself from us is because me and chidi are together?" 

Michael didnt know what to say. Should he say yes instead of lieing to her? That would be the "moral" thing to do. Or should he say that Vicky honestly has been asking for a lot of torture reports and he has to still keep up his appearance as a demon who hates humans. But something in his heart told him to tell Eleanor the truth. So he did. 

"Yes. The reason I am distancing myself is because of you and Chidi." As Michael said this he could see the cloud of confusion cross over her face. 

"Why?"

Michael looked at her. He watched her eyes and the expression he got out of them. And when he opend his mouth to respond it's like he couldn't control the words that came out of his mouth. 

"Because everytime I'm around you, everytime I see you with Chidi I get this pain in my chest. I feel this great pain that spreads across my chest because I know I'm not ever going to be as good as chidi, I'll never be good enough for you. I know, I know that it sounds stupid, I mean I should be happy for you. You finally found the love of you life and I should be happy that your happy, but everytime I see you smile with him I get this shooting pain that crosses over my chest and I cant do anything about it. I know this sounds stupid and I should just act like the big demon I am and expect that I cant make you happy like he does...... 

At this point in his ramblings Michael had stood up from his desk and started pacing around, trying not to look Eleanor in the eye because he didnt know what he was gonna see there. He didnt want to see the disgust in her eyes. He didn't want to see the look on her face, that might possibly be a look of horror as he told her the truth. 

"Eleanor... I um, I am so, so sorry for all of this! I thought I could control the pain I felt and that it wouldnt bother me like it is. But, but now I've gone and screwed up everything like I always do. Your probably thinking I'm a freak and, oh Eleanor I'm sorry. I'm so so sor-" 

"Michael stop." 

And Michael did stop, but he still refused to look at her. Instead he stared at the picture of Doug Forcett. His body was all tense, ready to leave at any moment. He could hear Eleanor get out of her chair as she walked to stand right in front of him. 

"Michael" Eleanor said in a low gravly tone. "Look at me, please."

Michael refused. He couldn't look into her face and see the disgust that was probably there. She probably wanted to punch him and tell him that he was a freak of nature. So he kept his head up high and his eyes stayed on Doug. 

Again, Eleanor told him to look at her. 

"Michael please, look at me. I'm not going hurt you." 

Eleanor reached up and gently put her hand on Michael's jaw and helped lower his head. And what Michael saw when he finally looked into Eleanors face wasnt disgust, but understanding and... and love. 

"Michael, I'm not upset. Far from it. I understand what your saying, and before you go and try to make up excuses and deny what you said. I just wanna let you know one things first." And Eleanor said in the softest voice he has ever heard.

"I love you too." 

Michael couldn't believe what she just said. He stared at her, open mothed looking like a fish out of water. He didnt know what to say! Was this a trick? Or some sick minded dream? Was Michael hallucinating this whole thing up? It's like his mind and ears are playing tricks on him. He just stood there stunned and didnt say a word. And Eleanor looked at him, and smiled.

"Ya big dummy, it took me awhile to understand what was going on. And for awhile yes, I thought I was in love with Chidi. Here comes this man into my life who is sweet and caring. He's teaching me to become a better person everyday. He makes me happy, but he is not the one I love. It's you." Eleanor just smiles at Michael. She has this soft glow about her. She's happy to be with him. 

"I um, I dont know what to say."

Eleanor laughs, then looks away a little shy. And all of sudden she's becomes self conscious of what shes done. Michael can see the uncertainty flicker across her face and Michael's knows if he doesnt say somthing quick then she is going to assume he doesnt like her the way she thought he did. So, Michael says the first thing that comes to his mind. 

"I love. I love you so much Eleanor. I think I have for awhile. Every reboot, it's all been about you. You have been my whole world and you mean so much to me. I wouldn't know what to do without you in my life. You've taught how to be human, you taught me how to love. I'm in love with you Eleanor, and it scares me shirtless because I've never felt this before. It's like, it's like everytime I see you I feel as though I'm home. You make me happy." 

As Michael says this, he moves closer to Eleanor and looks into her eyes and try's to show her all the love that feels for her. 

As for Eleanor, she looks right back at him. A look of love comes across her face and she moves close to Michael and puts her hands to his face and pulls him down to her level and kisses him. 

It's like fireworks going off inside him. Michael has never felt this happy in his whole life. He thinks if he were to die right now, he wouldn't care because at this moment he is the luckiest demon alive. 

As Michael leans into Eleanor, he gently wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer than he ever thought was possible. He gently liks Eleanors bottom lip, asking for permission and Eleanor happily grant's it. As Eleanor opens her mouth Michael gently puts his toung into her mouth and they begin a battle to see who's on top. Michael ofcourse, wins. And in reward Michael sucks on Eleanor bottom lips causing a huge, long moan to escape her. As Eleanor's need for breath arises, they slowly lean apart. 

After the kiss Michael opens his eyes to see a red faced Eleanor looking at him with all the love in world. And at this moment, he knows that he is home. That he would anything and everything to make sure Eleanor is happy and safe. He will never stop loving her for as long he lives. He smiles back down at her and leans in close to kiss her again and says,

"I love you, Eleanor" 

"I love you too, Michael"


End file.
